Closure
by Spifiliator
Summary: Silly title I know! But I had a problem with Edge's and Rydia's unresolved issues at the end of the game! Please enjoy my take on how the two of them finally get together.
1. Chapter 1

In case there is any doubt, I do not claim any ownership of the FFIV characters or settings! Please enjoy…

**Chapter 1: Rydia**

She trudged slowly up the steps to her home thinking somewhat longingly of the site she had witnessed the day before. Oh, how happy they seemed! Cecil and Rosa's wedding was truly a remarkable event. Hundreds of guests, decked out in their finest finery, attended the first major ceremony since the end of war on the Blue Planet. All were celebrating not only love, but also peace.

Rydia let out a deep sigh of relief as she walked down the stairs leading to Queen Asura's chamber—if the basement of the library could really be called a chamber. It was good to be home, good to be back among the creatures in the Land of the Summoned Monsters. They understood her, especially Queen Asura.

Stopping mid-stairway, Rydia paused to ponder her relationship with the queen. _She does always understand me…usually too well_, mused Rydia. _Maybe I shouldn't go see her just yet…_Happy as she was to be back after her short visit to Baron, Rydia couldn't shake an unsettling feeling, a feeling akin to disappointment. Something was definitely different about Rydia now, and it probably had nothing to do with her monster-related self. In fact, Rydia was pretty darn sure it was a human emotional thing.

_Well, _thought the young woman,_ maybe this one time my surrogate mother won't notice_.

Queen Asura noticed a change in Rydia right as the young woman entered the room. Though she wore a smile, Rydia's eyes lacked their normal sparkle. She looked tired and somewhat careworn. Yet, pensive mood and all, Asura felt relieved to see her. After all, she was a rather protective parent, and though Rydia was not really her daughter, she loved the beautiful child like one of her own. Lifting herself out of her favorite cushy library chair, Asura gracefully stretched her arms and each of her tentacles as she stood to greet her daughter. "Oh Rydia, you are home so soon," she commented. "Not that it is a bad thing, though. I rather missed you!" She extended a friendly tentacle and pulled Rydia into an embrace with her human-like arms.

_How do moms always know when to give hugs! I will not cry! I will not cry!_

Rydia attempted to steel herself against the inevitable flood of human emotion brimming in her eyes. All the same, poor Rydia fell helplessly into Asura's arm-y, tentacle-y hug. Sensitive to her child's distress, Asura simply held her while she sobbed. She held her for quite a few minutes until an annoying damp spot on her shoulder forced her to let go.

"Why, what is it my little one? Did something happen?" Asura stroked Rydia's long, emerald green hair waiting for her to calm down and speak. "The wedding went all right didn't it?" Asura placed a finger on Rydia's exposed cheek, stroking it gently while its mate rested on her shoulder. It was a diversionary tactic—here she was, trying to be motherly and kind, yet several of her little tentacle suction cups had become entangled in Rydia's hair. _I am the one who encouraged her to grow her beautiful hair out, and look what I've done_, she thought hopelessly. _Well, if I do this right, Rydia won't even notice_. Thus she continued to stroke Rydia's cheek with one hand, and use her other to gently undo the tentacle mess on Rydia's head.

Fortunately, Rydia did not feel the commotion in her hair. Drying her eyes on the loose sleeve of her traveling cloak, Rydia finally felt able to talk. In her raspy, post-crying-fit voice, she began to speak with surprising energy about her trip. "Oh Asura, the wedding was beautiful. I saw all of my friends, well, all of them except Kain. He was off on some mysterious quest, something about building up his Dragoon capabilities. But, the ceremony was beautiful. The castle was alive with music, color, and laughter. Cecil and Rosa look so happy together, and I just know that with the two of them reigning together, Baron will continue to be a great power."

_Hmm, that's odd_. Something didn't fit. _If all was so wonderful in the overworld, why is this child crying on my shoulder?_ "Aha!" she said rather forcefully. The last tentacle was now disengaged from Rydia's hair. Rydia abruptly stood up, and seeing confusion on the young girl's face, Asura quickly recovered from her personal moment of celebration and said, "It sounds magnificent, as I knew it would be. I do hope you sent the newlyweds my and Leviathan's regards."

"Of course I did. They were ever so thankful for the gift!" Secretly Rydia chuckled. _What in the world are my friends going to do with a collection of rodent tails? They used a rat's tail once, but now what are they supposed to do with them_? "In fact," commented Rydia, "Rosa claimed she would put it on display in the entry to the castle." She actually claimed she was going to hide the box of carnage in the dungeon alongside the thirty-three sets of china, sixteen silver tea sets, and fifty-one blenders sent by her friends and family.

"Well that is lovely! I am so glad that our small gift was so appreciated." She hesitated, afraid to send the girl into tears once more. "And how are your other friends. You mentioned Kain was not there, but what about Cid, the twins, Edward and…"

Rydia cut her off. _I am getting somewhere_, thought Asura. _I may be wrong, but I'll bet it has something to do with that self-absorbed, pain-in-the-butt, yet strangely attractive, Eblanian king!_

"Oh they are all doing so well! Cid is back in Baron helping to re-equip the airship fleet. Of course in this time of peace the world doesn't need them for battle, but Cid just needs something to keep him occupied." She giggled. "I think he just likes an excuse to order the young engineers around. He always tells me how headstrong they are and how they lack the control and skill of superior craftsmen!

"And the twins are growing up so fast! I guess they had a lot of studying and whatnot to catch up with after the stone incident, but the Elder told me that they finished all of what they were behind in and are still ahead of any of his other students. They are such bright children, and oh how they make me laugh. To think that in human terms, the three of us are nearly the same age. Strange!

"Edward too, is doing well. Things have been difficult for him since losing Anna, but I think he is recovering. He still talks of Ana and wears a ring in remembrance of her, but he did bring a female friend to the wedding.

"Yang was there too, with his wife. They…" She rambled on aimlessly about the reparations at Fabul and some other stuff that Asura soon lost track of.

She had to know. _This is ridiculous_. "And what news of Edge?" Queen Asura cut off Rydia's update. The sparkle in Rydia's dark eyes disappeared. Her body tensed and a long moment of silence followed Queen Asura's question.

"Uh, he was there," was all she could muster before the tears came again.

"Oh, my child, hush," crooned Asura. She again held the girl as she cried.

"He, he wouldn't talk to me," sobbed Rydia. "I don't know what I did to him, but I went to say hello, but he started making all these hyperactive gestures. He manhandled me to my seat for the ceremony, and then he turned the other way, refusing to even look at me. Not even a lousy 'Hello!'" She mopped her face with her sleeve, a look of defiance crossing her face. "He's such an immature, hateful jerk!" she shouted before a fresh set of tears rushed from her eyes.

Edge's reaction only mildly surprised the queen. Just days before the wedding she had received a note from Eblan's chamberlain. It seemed that the young king had been somewhat reclusive and moody, definitely not his snotty self since the defeat of Zeromus. He came home to a great celebration in his honor, and all he wanted to do was hide in his room. When the chamberlain approached him, Edge only tried to send him away. He sat brooding in the window as the chamberlain told him about the many lovely ladies downstairs just waiting to meet his highness. Edge still just sat, fiddling with a colored object in his fingers. Before the chamberlain left the room, he caught a glimpse of what Edge was holding.

It was a lock of green hair.

"Rydia, look at me child." She looked up, tears still running down her cheeks. "Edge does not hate you, and he is not mad at you. You are young, as is he, and you both have much to learn about your emotions." Asura stopped. She knew that her next words were likely to upset Rydia further; however, she knew she had to say them. "What you must do now is be honest with yourself. _Why_ are you so upset? There was a time when you wouldn't have cared an ounce about how Edge treated you." She paused, giving Rydia a moment to process what she had just said. "Rydia, what has changed? How do you really feel about the young ninja king?"

Almost immediately Rydia lost eye contact with the queen. She stared at the floor while Queen Asura watched her child knowingly. Inwardly Asura smirked. _I've got this human thing down!_

Asura rose from where she had been kneeling with Rydia. Looking down at her forlorn child she said, "I think we both know the answer."

Rydia was left alone to think…and to cry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Edge**

Edge stormed through the gates of Eblan. "Welcome home, your highness!" greeted one of Eblan's sentries.

_Ignorant little git_, thought Edge_. Can't you see I am brooding here?_

Edge deliberately kept his face forward, refusing to make eye-contact with the sentry. He forced his face into an expression of purpose—or it could have been irritation—and continued his flight through the castle and up into his private room in the tower. _I dare anyone to greet me again!_

Upon reaching his room, Edge carefully shut himself inside. His quick, quiet walk through the palace had dissuaded many from speaking with him, and he was hoping that the nosey chamberlain was not yet privy to his return. Edge really needed some downtime.

"How could I be so stupid?" he asked himself aloud and pressed his forehead against the door. He stifled the urge to slam his head against the wood. Again, it would be too noisy!

_Edge, you behaved like a child. What is wrong with you?_ Of course he knew, yet he continued to chide himself. _She is just a woman, a woman like any other. You have had your pick of the ladies your entire life, and this one is no different!_

He sighed longingly as he removed his head from the door. _But she is different. _

Quietly he whispered, "She's wonderful."

Crossing his large room, Edge made way toward his dressing chamber. A full length mirror stood in the corner, and he paused to reflect on his appearance. _I look like crap. _

It was no overstatement—he looked terrible, and felt just as bad to match. Several strands of silvery-blond hair stood on end reminding him of a young boy's bed head, sweat drenched the edges of his suit leaving behind unappealing dirty-brown watermarks on his collar, and to top it all off, his cloak was wrinkled. Moving closer to the mirror, Edge attempted to inspect his advanced case of 5 o'clock shadow. Instead, his breath left cloudy circles of condensation, obscuring his view. He caught a whiff of something terrible and realized it was his own breath bouncing off the mirror into his nose.

_Well, I guess this isn't surprising_, he thought. _I look as good as can be expected_.

The moment he could politely leave the wedding reception he had bolted. He barely bid the newlywed couple good-bye before he was out the door. There was too much happiness…too much beauty…too damn much love! He had to get out of there before he went crazy—or worse! What if Rydia tried to speak with him again? He'd already made an ass of himself—he couldn't bear a repeat performance! Needing a drink, he stopped for the evening at a tavern in Baron. _Just how much did I drink last night, _he pondered. Vaguely Edge remembered the Baron tavern-keeper forcefully removing him from the pub for disturbing his other customers. That was all he could recall—he'd awakened this morning next to a dumpster outside the bar with a raging headache and a truly foul tasting mouth. _Maybe next time I plan a depressed, drunken binge I will remember to pack a toothbrush!_

A knock on the door brought him back from his musings. "You really don't want to come in here," he shouted to be heard through the heavy wooden door.

"I'm sorry my lord, but the chamberlain thought you could use some strong coffee," replied a servant. _Damn that man!_ Edge mentally cursed the man's intuition. _I really thought I'd escaped his mothering this time!_

"All right." _So much for being an all-powerful king._ He resigned himself to whatever ministrations his caretaker planned. He knew he wouldn't have a choice in it anyway. "Enter."

Nervously the young woman entered. It was once quite an honor to serve the king in his chambers—the rumors among the kitchen and serving staff suggested that Edge was definitely, um, appreciative of fine customer service. Yet his lustful reputation was no longer. Instead, Edge's foul moods were replacing his amorous legend in the castle. The last person who brought him tea during one of his dark spells spent a week in the infirmary nursing second degree burns.

Today, Anya was the unfortunate one to draw the short straw. She stepped carefully knowing that she did not want to suffer the king's wrath should she spill coffee on her tray. She stifled a shudder as she thought about her colleague's burn injuries. _Whatever happened to the days when he would lewdly ogle his lucky serving maid and pin her on his four-poster bed?_ She wondered. _At least those encounters did not end with one participant in the hospital wing…well, not usually anyway! There was that one time…_

After setting the tray down on the bedside table, she stole a brave glance at her master. The exquisitely handsome man stood at his bedroom window, his back to her while he surveyed the activity below him in the courtyard. Her eyes lingered on his tight, gently rounded buttocks. _If only this were the old king, then the short straw would be one heck of a straw to draw!_

Edge noticed Anya's movement in his peripheral vision, yet he continued to face the window. On any other day Edge might have made a pass at her. She was cute with her long blond hair and innocent puppy-dog-brown eyes. But today he could only watch the tray she carried. She walked carefully, and Edge could tell that she hadn't spilled a single drop of coffee. _Very impressive!_ He did not notice her gentle smile or her perfect hourglass figure. He even missed the cleavage she revealed when she bent over in front of him to pour his drink.

"Can I get you anything else?" she asked sweetly. _Please say no. Please say no,_ she repeated to herself over and over. _I don't think I can keep my nervous hands steady enough to carry another tray in here!_

Edge, still looking out of the window, did not answer immediately. He sensed Anya's nervous tension, but he was also well aware of the young lady's wandering eyes. He knew that if he turned around, he would catch her checking him out. She would blush, act innocent, and of course, he would have to comfort her through her embarrassment. He didn't want things to go that way though—for one thing, he still had not brushed his teeth! So, he kept staring out the window. Below him a group of ninjas were practicing weapon drills. Servants hustled this way and that, and in the midst of the commotion, a young couple sneaked a private moment in the courtyard.

He turned to the young lady. "Not unless you care to discuss the meaning of my sorry existence," he replied darkly.

Hoping to raise the king's spirits, Anya responded humorously, "I am not sure that I could find that answer in the Kitchen Maiden's Training Manual."

Edge didn't laugh.

"I, uh," she took several hasty steps backwards toward the door, "I could go look it up, but, in the meantime I suggest you take a nice hot shower and drink your coffee. I will probably be awhile with my, um, research." She felt behind herself for the door handle and turned it. She made to hurry out, but halted abruptly to apologize, "Excuse my insubordinate behavior my Lord. I am truly sorry." She turned to the king, meeting his eyes with a gentle expression of understanding. "If it helps, sir, existence is meaningless only when we choose not to share it with those we care about." Shocked at her bravery, her eyes fell quickly to the floor. "I will go draw your bath, and then I am leaving. Somebody else will bring you your clean clothes." Anya slipped quickly out of the door before Edge could respond to her rather perceptive comment. He was alone once more.

Out in the hallway, Anya stopped to reflect on her encounter with the king. Shaking her head, her thoughts strayed back to Edge's need for clean clothing. _ Oh well…maybe the laundry maid will get luckier than I did! _With that, she returned to her kitchen duties.

Ten minutes later the bathtub was overflowing. Water seeped underneath the door to Edge's room and threatened to saturate an expensive throw rug. Edge didn't notice the water, the chamberlain's entry, nor did he notice when the chamberlain lifted the rug to lay down towels in its place. He stood in his same spot by the window. The pair sneaking kisses in the courtyard had just been caught by the girl's mother. It was quite a sight to see! The angry mom was chasing her daughter's would-be lover through the yard while clumsily attempting to beat him with a spatula.

"A-hem." There was no response. A little louder, "A-hem, your highness, are you well?"

Edge turned away from the window to greet the chamberlain with a blank stare. "Welcome home sir. Since your departure, nothing of noteworthy importance has occurred in the castle. You did however receive this letter from Damcyan." He handed the envelope to Edge. "Sir, I do recommend a bath and bed to cure that dreadful hangover." With that he left the room.

Outside of Edge's bedroom, like Anya had only moments before, the chamberlain paused to reflect. There was no explaining the king's behavior except for, well, loneliness...Secretly he had hoped to walk in and find his king in the arms of Anya. Anya could be the perfect distraction. He knew personally of Anya's special serving skills…_She truly has a way in the kitchen_, he reminisced.

He brought himself back to the present. Something happened at the wedding that much he was sure of, but he was also sure that there was no way Edge would talk to him about it. _Perhaps he will recover tonight, and in the morning I will be able to address this unkingly conduct. But now…_He hurried to the throne room to check the mail before the mail delivery maid could take it to Edge. Surely Queen Asura had written back by now_. Maybe she can help me help the king_. At this point, she was the chamberlain's only hope.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Conspiracy**

It was a long two weeks before the chamberlain heard from Asura. Strangely but fortunately, the castle was empty. On the day of Edge's return from the wedding, he received an invitation. Due to the many postwar reparations taking place in the kingdoms, there had not been sufficient time to plan a bachelor party, thus Edward took it upon himself to arrange an after-the-fact gathering for the gentlemen. Edge had not wanted to attend, but the chamberlain kicked him out of his own castle—literally. Having no choice in the issue, Edge brushed the dust off his pants, flashed a rude gesture at his second in command, and proceeded to the stables for a ride to Damcyan. In Edge's absence, the chamberlain was forced to occupy his time nagging lazy sentries.

"Look at the rust!" He was busy berating a new sentry for his apparent lack of respect to his uniform. "You represent the kingdom of Eblan. We are not all ragamuffins."

"I…I do apologize sir. I…I just—"

"Enough with your apologies! You will report to the barracks, polish your suit of armor, and return to me for inspection. If I find your appearance worthy of an Eblanian guard, you will serve only one week of scullery duty. However, should there be one measly smudge, rusty spot, or fingerprint on your armor you will be serving tea to our once-amorous king for an indefinite period of time." Perspiration laced the chamberlain's hairline, an indicator of his personal stress load. A blushing sentry saluted the sentry and hurried away before he could receive stable duties as well. Scullery duty was nothing to be ashamed of. Like the chamberlain, many Eblanian staff members knew of Anya's reputation in the kitchen.

_My, my, my. There is simply no respect among our youth these days. What will become of society? Moody kings, sentries not mindful of their position and appearance…_the chamberlain's musings were interrupted by another military official.

"Excuse me sir. You have a visitor _from the underworld_." The young lieutenant visibly shuddered at the announcement. "Queen Asura awaits you in the castle foyer."

The chamberlain acknowledged the man's announcement and request, and hurried (to the observer it would appear that the stocky man "waddled") back to the castle. Reaching the foyer, he mopped perspiration from his brow, and prepared to host the most gruesome being he ever had the chance to meet.

"Queen Asura! What a delightful surprise!" The two bypassed the familiar kiss on the cheek greeting. Asura found her host as equally repulsive as he did her. Suffice it to say, a pairing between human and monster was a very rare occurrence in the world!

"It's always a pleasure to see you Sir Chamberlain." Asura's remark was sincere. Appearance aside, she felt nothing but respect and sympathy for the man who single handedly managed Eblan. In her view, Edge was nothing more than a figurehead, too young to fully understand the responsibilities of a king. _When he truly matures, he will be a great king, but for now…well, he definitely needs guidance. He is lucky to have the chamberlain._

"Please, come to my office so we can talk." The chamberlain gestured that she should move forward, and the two made their way to the throne room. A secret door to the left of Edge's ornate seat led to the chamberlain's private quarters. Once inside and comfortably seated the two spoke out simultaneously.

"My little girl is miserable…" began Queen Asura.

"The kingdom is doomed…" started the chamberlain.

They stared dumbfounded at one another before laughing at their folly. "Please, your highness, you start."

So she did. She told him of the conversation she had with Rydia. He listened sympathetically and when she finished, briefed her on Edge's condition.

"I just don't know what to do with that young man. He needs a wife. Our kingdom needs a queen. However, where I used to have to follow him on his many, many dates—for the decency of the lady involved mind you (Queen Asura laughed at this statement)—now he won't even look twice. His lady friends are practically banging the castle door down begging an audience with the newly appointed king, but he wants nothing to do with them. He sits and broods at his tower window. He seems content to watch the world pass by without him."

Queen Asura smiled sadly. "What to do, what to do…" Anya, the blond serving woman brought tea to the office. While she poured, creamed, and sugared they sat in silence. Anya bowed, winked at the chamberlain and made a graceful exit. Several minutes ticked by before Asura's lips, pinched in thought, turned up into a grin of pure mischief.

The chamberlain, thinking lustily of Anya, did not notice her change of demeanor immediately. An evil giggle caught his attention. "What _are_ you thinking, my lady?"

"Well, I think it might work…but even if it doesn't it will still be lots of fun."

The chamberlain, intrigued by her intrigue, moved in closer. "Please, continue."

Outside the room, sentries overheard delighted laughter from both the queen and the chamberlain. They just shrugged their shoulders, relieved that the chamberlain was occupied. Finally, they could continue their duties in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Bachelor Party**

"Well, Cecil," laughed Edward, "I am glad to know that you enjoyed the cake, even without the traditional entertainment. It just seemed inappropriate for a scantily clad lady to jump out of a cake for a married man!"

The men chuckled at Edward's attempted lewd humor. Had there been a nude woman hiding in the cake, the four other party guests would have died of shock! Edward was such a nice man, probably too nice. And placing a woman in a morally compromising position would be so far out of his character that…well…then again, he did elope…anyway…

Around the table sat Yang, Cecil, Edward, Edge, and Cid. Although only five of them, they were quite a rowdy bunch. Thinking about it later, Edward supposed he had provided a little too much wine, but on second thought, he realized that they had a heck of a lot of fun!

"A toast to our married friend," shouted Yang. All the men held up their glasses in celebration. "So, how does it feel?"

"To be married?" Cecil laughed. "Well, I can't leave my dirty socks on the floor anymore, my bed is mysteriously made every morning, oh, and Rosa is already begging for a child." He looked helplessly at his companions. "I happened upon an abandoned kitten and presented it to her just days after our wedding. She was delighted, but while I thought taking care of the little one would keep her occupied, it only heightened her motherly instincts. She absolutely insists that this experience has fine-tuned her parenting skills and that she is ready to mother a human now."

Tactful as ever, Cid spoke up, "So, is she pregnant yet?"

"Not yet, but, uh, well, how can I put this politely?" He placed his finger at his chin, creating the illusion of deep thought. "I most enjoy the pretense of trying."

The slightly drunken men roared with laughter. Cid, after regaining his composure, came around the table to refill drinks. Upon reaching Edge's glass, he was disturbed to find it untouched. Its owner was staring into space, the conversation clearly too much for him.

"What troubles you my friend?" Yang, catching Cid's confused look, directed his question at Edge.

A knowing expression dawned on Cid's face, and he said, "Take it from an older man. A look like that means only one thing. He has a troubled heart." Cid turned to Edge, "So, who is the lucky woman?"

Edge didn't answer. Instead he put his head down on the table.

Obviously Edge was fighting some serious depression. The men eyed their freshly poured drinks longingly before exchanging determined glances. It was time for some man-to-man-to-man-to-man-to-man psychotherapy. It was time to put the mushy, teary, touchy-feely, womanly stuff aside and get to the point before the wine warmed to room temperature.

Cecil, the unspoken but assumed leader, broke the silence and said, "It's Rydia isn't it?"

When he didn't receive a response, he continued, "Rosa noticed your standoffish behavior at our wedding in general, and especially toward Rydia. In fact, that is all she could discuss that night. Our wedding night for crying out loud! And instead of wanting me, she wanted to discuss her friend's love life!"

That brought a faint smile to Edge's lips. _Progress_, though Cecil. _Finally!_

Encouraged, Edward spoke out. "Edge, it has been obvious to us how you feel about Rydia for quite some time." Edge looked at him, disbelief plain in his expression. Edward continued, "Sure, we've noticed your flirtation, and we've also noticed Rydia's."

"You mean you guys talk about us?" Edge seemed almost horrified.

"Well of course we do. Duh, we're only human, and humans gossip like no others!" responded Cid.

"Hush Cid," scolded Edward. He turned back to Edge and said, "I just want to tell you something. I have been in love, and I have lost too. But at least I had a chance. Edge, take my advice. Don't let her go just yet. You will spend your life wondering and hurting. And perhaps she will too."

Lifting his wine glass, he toasted, "To love!"

The men, even Edge, followed Edward's gesture, "To love!" The evening continued, very pleasantly, though no further mention was made of Edge's psychosis. Edge focused on the perfectly aged wine, and after a few more glasses, was able to laugh almost heartily at Yang's and Cecil's stories regarding the perils of married life.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Letter**

Queen Asura and the chamberlain were at work once more. The hardest part of the plan was choosing neutral territory. Rydia and Edge had to meet up but it couldn't happen in the Land of Summoned Monsters or Eblan. Both places would arouse suspicion. Despite being completely retarded about their feelings, both of the little lovebirds were extremely intelligent.

"We are getting nowhere with this, your highness." lamented an exhausted chamberlain. "What to do? What to do?"

Asura pointedly ignored his whining. In their past few meetings, she had become very familiar with the chamberlain's working moods. Once the going got tough, he would whine. Following the whine, he would call for Anya to bring tea. When the tea was not strong enough or the sugar not sugary enough, or the lemons not juicy enough, etcetera…he would "accompany Anya to the kitchens" to "supervise her choice in tea time ingredients."

Whatever—he was boinking her. Realizing this early on, Asura politely refused to drink any of the tea or eat any of the crumpets brought back from the kitchen after the chamberlain served in his supervisory capacity. It was just too gross!

On cue, the chamberlain spoke up, "Perhaps I should call on Anya. It's nearly tea time." He couldn't hide the hopeful note in his voice, nor could he avoid jumping out of his seat.

He jumped, not out of excitement, but as part of a startled reaction. "THAT'S IT!" shouted Asura. "Why am I so daft? We need outside help!"

"Anya? But Anya doesn't even know Rydia. And, why I do believe she is one of only two, maybe three house maidens who don't _know_ Edge either…"

"And I thought I was the daft one!" Asura shook her head. "We don't need Anya. We need to talk to their friends. If anyone knows intrigue and deception, it's going to be them. Think of what they have just been through with Golbez, with Kain…"

"What a good idea! Outside perceptions are probably just what we need," seconded the chamberlain. "I will leave you to contact everyone. I am going to make sure we have sufficient supplies in the kitchen to ensure that our guests experience the utmost in hospitality while they are here."

Asura shuddered at his departure. _Note to self_, she thought, _Order out tonight!_

Whatever the chamberlain stocked the Eblanian kitchen with was left to be enjoyed by the serving staff. By morning, Asura and the chamberlain were enjoying breakfast at a cozy desert inn. At Edward's suggestion, all interested in the plan to unite Rydia and Edge would meet in the isolated town of Kaipo. Ultimately Rydia and Edge would meet at Kaipo—in any case it was figured that the two lovers could not easily depart the city once brought together. Leaving Kaipo without scheduled transportation across the endless desert would be a nightmare!

Once the breakfast dishes were cleared Asura spoke out to the group. "All right, getting Rydia in on this should be easy. All we have to do is write a bunch of lovey-dovey stuff on paper and she'll swoon over it."

"Rydia!" Rosa was aghast. "But Rydia is so logical, so unmushy!"

"Ah, Rosa, you forget how young Rydia truly is. Isolated from normal humans and experiencing an accelerated childhood, Rydia never fully embraced adolescence. Rydia's emotional behavior is consistent with that of a typical thirteen or fourteen year old human girl. In short, she has become something of a mushy, boy-infatuated, romantic." Asura shook her head. "We monsters have it so much easier. We grow up, we sense attraction, and we attach ourselves to a partner. We do not have crushes, are-you-dateable quizzes, or courting rituals. What Rydia saw during time with us in the Land of Summoned Monsters must have confused her considerably."

"Oh…" was all Rosa could muster. While Asura's explanation was sound, Rosa was still contemplating the realities of monster romantic relationships—particularly the physical aspect of these relationships. It wasn't working for her to envision any of it, and she was doubly bothered at the thought of what Rydia might have seen while living there.

Cecil gently rubbed his wife's shoulder. He knew what she was thinking, and though he felt nauseous at the mental images Asura's words created in his mind, he also knew they were gathered together for a purpose. "So, your majesty, about this letter. Who is going to write to Rydia to get her to come here? If any of us wrote it, she would expect to visit us in our respective homelands. Bringing her to Kaipo would be most suspect."

"Couldn't Edge invite her?" Cid questioned. "Wait a minute—strike that! Couldn't we invite her in Edge's name?"

"I don't know Cid," offered Edward. "If Rydia is truly as hurt as Asura suggests, it is not likely that she will come running at the summons of a man who snubbed her." Asura and Cecil both nodded their agreement with Edward's assessment.

"So, what do we write," joked Cid, "Your Secret Admirer?"

"Actually, that might work," said Rosa thoughtfully. She pulled out some attractive, yet masculine stationary and a pen. "Chamberlain, will you write?" She handed him the pen and paper. "Rydia is not likely to recognize your penmanship."

So, Asura, Chamberlain, Rosa, Cecil, Cid, Edward, and Yang sat around the table in the inn at Kaipo composing a love letter. Several drafts later, Rosa held the finished copy aloft. Edward took it from her and read it aloud in a most surprisingly dramatic tone:

_Dearest Rydia,_

_Days have passed, weeks in fact, since you briefly crossed my path. Yet I find myself thinking only of you. I am plagued with dreams and thoughts of your face, your voice, the warmth I felt in your presence. Your beauty haunts me. I must see you again, but until you agree, I will not divulge my identity. _

_I will be in Kaipo for the duration of the week. Please, heed the call of my aching heart. _

_I remain your anonymous admirer_

"It took us three hours to write that!" Cid was disgusted with their efforts. "I really hope Rydia is as love sick as you say Asura, or we are making complete fools of ourselves!"

"Ah, just attach it to a bouquet of roses and get on with it," ordered a frustrated Yang. This romance stuff was too much for him. It made him feel quite unmanly. He began wondering just how it was that he hooked up with his wife. Knowing her, she probably bashed him over the head with a frying pan and dragged him to the altar!

"Well, here is to letter number one," said Asura as she dashed the paper with cologne and sealed it in an envelope. "I really didn't think it would take that long. Let's call it a day, and we will worry about Edge's letter in the morning. After this, I am way too tired!" All agreed. Cecil took the letter and a bunch of red roses outside where instructed a carrier pigeon to deliver the items to the Land of the Summoned Monsters. He watched the bird fly out of sight before joining his friends for an early dinner back at the inn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Reply**

Rydia's reply arrived at the inn the next morning. The party was sitting at breakfast arguing over how to lure Edge to Kaipo when the innkeeper hand-delivered the note to the table. He couldn't help his smirk as he handed it to Asura for he knew all about what this crazy bunch of travelers was up to. _What a bunch of loons_, he thought. _But then again, if they succeed, I won't mind the extra weight in my money pouch when I host two more guests!_

Asura broke Rydia's seal on the envelope, removed a rather feminine looking piece of stationery, and read aloud:

_Dear Anonymous,_

_My instincts tell me that it is not rational or safe for me to traipse across the world in search of a stranger. If I were in my normal frame of mind I would have laughed this off. Yet, you seem sincere, and as things are right now (rather lonely), I cannot think of anything I would rather do than make a new friend or reacquaint myself with an old one. I will meet you at the Kaipo Inn tomorrow evening._

"Signed '_Rydia_,'" finished Asura.

"Oh dear, we only have one day to get Edge out here! How are we ever going to manage that? We don't have time to write another letter." The chamberlain was noticeably frazzled. He had already lost so much hair during recent months, and now, running his hands nervously through his thinning locks, he succeeded in pulling out several more precious strands.

Cecil reached out to the man, grabbed gently at his arms, and forced his hands down to his sides. "Relax, sir. Relax. If we remain rational, we will think of something."

"But, you just don't get it. Cecil, to get him to go to your unbachelor party I had to lock him out of the castle. I threw him out and the sentries locked the gate. He is damn impossible! There is no one home now to throw him out of the castle. I am very concerned about getting him to leave."

Gruffly, Cid spoke to the group. "Oh come off it old man! We'll get him out, and you know how? We'll lie of course, just like we did to Rydia. And if our lies are good enough, we will fool him too." He looked carefully at each party member. Once he had made eye contact with each person, reassured by their commitment to the cause, he moved to the chamberlain and put a reassuring hand on the man's shoulder. In an uncharacteristically compassionate tone, Cid continued, "We have made it this far Chamberlain. If those two kids aren't going to take care of this problem themselves, then we as their closest friends had best take care of it for them!"

Now much calmer, the chamberlain nodded his acceptance of the situation. _What I wouldn't do for a cup of Anya's tea right now, _he thought longingly. _When I return to Eblan, I am going to head straight for the kitchens, find that girl, and_…His reverie was interrupted by a commanding, stern voice. It was Cecil…_Man, he makes one great king_, mentally commended the chamberlain. _I have got to send Edge to Baron for kingly etiquette lessons more often_…

"Settle please, everyone. This is out of control!" Cecil's voice was certainly not loud, but all party members silenced. "Please, one at a time."

_Whoops. Guess I spaced out for awhile_, thought the chamberlain. He tuned back into the conversation hoping he hadn't missed much.

"I still think we should stage an attack on the city," insisted Yang. "Edge, as an ally of Edward's, would have to respond to a plea for defense assistance."

"I do not think that would be the most prudent course of action. It is much too dangerous. Besides, we are trying to mend two hearts, not literally break others." Cecil rubbed his chin, thinking about Yang's suggestion. "This is really a quiet city in the middle of nowhere. Imagine a gang of ninjas busting in, disturbing the peace. When Rydia gets here, things need to be quiet. She cannot be alerted to any possible activity."

"What if we had some kind of ninja contest? Would Edge's ego really resist something like that?" Although a tempting offer, all agreed Rosa's suggestion would be impractical. Besides, in his current state of mind, the chamberlain assured everyone that Edge wasn't in the mood for athletic competition. Lately he had even stopped visiting to dojo to work out with his fellow ninjas.

Finally Edward said, "Why can't we just be honest with Edge? Well, somewhat honest anyway!" He quickly recounted the conversation they had at the unbachelor party. "I know he wants to be with Rydia. He is afraid that she will no longer accept him because of his poor behavior, namely his behavior at the wedding."

"How do you propose this honesty thing?" questioned the chamberlain. "I am not kidding when I tell you he won't leave the castle unless it is by force."

"I understand that Chamberlain. But I think this could work. Queen Asura, I need you to summon Edge's parents. They're monsters now. You could find them couldn't you?" She nodded and he continued, "Explain to them the situation and tell them that Rydia is awaiting a visit from her secret admirer in Kaipo. They will visit Edge, tell him of this dreadful news and he will come running right into our trap."

"But why would he bother running if…oh wait, I get it! If they say 'secret admirer' Edge will feel that he has reached a deadline—love her or lose her. Of course he will come." Cecil thought this was a great idea. Not only did this appeal to Edge's competitive spirit, but it would also require bringing his parents in on the deal. If Edge wouldn't listen to his parents, then who else would he pay attention to!

"Edward, that is brilliant!" praised Rosa.

"Yes, it is," agreed Asura. "Chamberlain, you know Edge better than I do. Do you think that this will work?"

"Actually, yes I do!" His voice conveyed his shock. The plan, though deceitful and full of potential to damage the already emotionally frail king some more, would probably work. "The only people he loves and respects as much as Rydia are his parents. This will get his attention."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Help From Beyond the Grave**

It was another beautiful morning back in Eblan. Yet, since the chamberlain's departure Edge had not once left his chambers. Like every other gorgeous day that week, Edge lay on his back, staring at the ceiling, an empty bottle or two haphazardly tossed on the floor. Too many worries bogged him down, forcing a depression upon him so powerful that he hadn't even the strength to lift himself out of bed anymore. His thoughts were always the same; overwhelming grief at the loss of his parents, feelings of insecurity as Eblan's newly appointed king, and most prevalent, lovesick worry about his unresolved issues with Rydia. She seemed to be the only good thing he had going in his life, and he was 99.99999999… sure he had blown his chances at a happy relationship with her.

Today he was thinking about what Edward said at the party. As usual, Edward was right. Edge couldn't let her go—it would mean misery for the rest of his life. But he had treated her abominably. He was certain she would never speak to him again.

Unable to resist it anymore, Edge allowed his pent up hurt and rage to spill. He cried. Edge cried for the first time in his adult life. Pitiful, powerless, and grief-stricken, he could not control the flow of tears. At one point, he thought he would die from lack of air, but alas no. He gradually calmed, and the all familiar pain settled itself somewhere in his abdomen once more.

_Oh Father, Mother, I really wish you were here! _

Thoughts of his parents brought more tears. Life sucked. He'd lost his mom, his dad, and now he was pretty sure he had last the woman he loved too.

The second tearful session was shorter-lived than the first. As he calmed he picked up a strange vibe in his room. He wasn't alone. Mortified, he kept his head buried in his pillow until the last of his tears dried and he could breathe normally. Finally, he turned over, expecting to berate a serving girl for disrupting his solitude. Instead he noticed two creatures in his path of vision. Recognition dawned bringing about an immediate change in his demeanor.

"Mom! Dad!" he shouted. Not even thinking twice about how they got there, he ran and grabbed the grotesque monsters he recognized as his parents. "You're here…" His relieved expression immediately became one of concern, "But how?"

Queen Eblan looked sadly at her only son. She reached a mottled tentacle toward Edge's face and wiped away at a dry tear trail. "We sensed your loneliness, son. But it wasn't until Asura contacted us that we could understand."

Edge perked up at the mention of the queen's name. "Queen Asura? The monster from the underground?"

"Yes, son." spoke King Eblan. "She told us of your touchy relationship with Rydia, the way you treated her at the wedding, and of your behavior now. It seems that she and the chamberlain have been communicating over the last few months. Both are concerned about your depression as well as Rydia's."

"Rydia? She's upset?" Edge backed toward his bed once more. "Oh…it's all my fault…" Sitting down, he moaned, "Mom, Dad, I never wanted to cause her pain. I just…" Edge stopped. He knew there was no justification for the way he had been acting toward Rydia.

"Honey," began his mom, "Rydia loves you. She's hurt and confused, but unlike you she isn't moping about the changes in her life. Without you and without her mother, she is moving on."

"Moving on? You mean I have lost her…?"

His father confirmed with a brief nod, "She just received a letter from a secret admirer and she will be meeting him in Kaipo's inn tomorrow afternoon."

All grief miraculously forgotten, Edge's fists clenched in anger. "Who is this admirer? If I find out, I will run him through with my Masamune!"

Seeing his spirit revive, his parents found new hope for their lovelorn son. "Edge, you may be able to stop the meeting."

"Yes. Yes I have to." He moved determinedly toward his closet in search of his traveling cloak. But in reaching for the closet door handle, he abruptly stopped his movement. "If I go, can you wait for me to return?"

Queen Eblan looked to the floor, and the king shook his head sadly. "We cannot stay here in this form, my son. We belong at rest." Edge moved away from the closet, back toward his parents.

Sad eyes opened wide, Edge pleaded with his parents like a young child begging for a toy. "Oh, please don't leave me again." Tears threatened Edge once more. "I…I am not ready for all this. I have to be a husband, maybe a father one day…and I have to be a king. _The_ king…I don't think I can do it without you, Father!" Embarrassed at his childish outburst, Edge lowered his chin and stared at the floor.

Reaching for his son's shoulder, King Eblan spoke with compassion, "Son, you have been a king at heart since the day you were born." The deceased king looked fondly upon his son as he said, "Royal rule is a duty you have known you would assume all along, and you have been aptly prepared. I have all the faith in the world that you can handle the throne."

"But…I…I miss you both so much."

"It is likely that you always will, but the pain will lessen," Queen Eblan assured him. "If it helps, we may not be _here_, but we are always with you. You carry our blood, you are part of us, and we are part of you." She stopped, wiping a tear from her own eye. Continuing, she said, "Yes, you are never without us, but memory of us is not enough for you, Edge. You need real love, you need real companionship."

Edge walked to his mother, and she welcomed him into an embrace. King Eblan joined into the group hug. "I know I do." He was quiet for a moment before asking, "Mom, Dad, do you really think I stand a chance with Rydia?"

"Son," spoke the once human king, "If there was no hope, than I strongly doubt that Queen Asura would have gone to the trouble of finding us. We may be monsters, but we are past living. We do not dwell with those in the Land of Summoned Monsters. She braved great distance and great danger when she brought us here."

"Besides, dear one," spoke the queen, "Your feelings for Rydia are true. Once she knows how you feel, it is not likely that she will turn from you." Pulling her son into an embrace once more, she continued, "Go to Rydia Edge. Bring your bride home, and you will never again know loneliness or despair. With her you will find happiness and the security to be a strong leader." Queen Eblan released her son, glanced lovingly at her husband, and returned her eyes to Edge. "Go."

Momentarily Edge contemplated the words of his parents. _Hmm…a lifetime pining after my lost parents and love, or a lifetime missing my parents but sharing life with someone I care for deeply. It seems so obvious what I need to do…why wasn't this clear to me weeks ago?_

Edge looked upon his parents one last time, determination evident in his expression. "I love you both," he whispered, "Thank you." Then he turned, stepped resolutely into his closet, donned his trusty orange cloak, and left his chambers without once looking back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Secret Admirers**

Edge lost no time in procuring a ride to Kaipo. Sparing no expense he hopped aboard the next airship ferry to the desert. He knew he could reach Kaipo before the other mysterious creep. He just **had** to!

It was late afternoon, tea time to be exact, when he arrived in town. The small city was just as he remembered it—hot, dry, and peaceful. _Hmm, I will need to be careful not to stir up obvious trouble…just how will I do away with this suitor?_ He was so absorbed in his planning that he almost missed the inn. A colorful banner waving in the wind caught his peripheral vision, disturbing his thoughts. "Welcome Inn!" read the cheesy flag.

Equally cheesy, Edge responded, "Uh, thanks" as he walked inside. Furnished with plush chairs and mini coffee tables, the inn's lobby looked quite homey. Immediately upon entrance he noticed Queen Asura perched in a rather large chair and sipping a cup of tea. He was surprisingly not surprised to see her, but as always, he was taken aback at her gruesome appearance. He shuddered.

"Hello, your highness," greeted Asura. "I would ask what brings you to Kaipo, but I already know! How are you?" Carefully setting her tea cup on an end table, Asura rose and bowed to the Eblanian king.

Edge, out of habit, began to return the bow. "Wait a second!" He stopped mid-bow. "Please, spare me the formalities. I don't have time for this. I've got to know who the jerk is that is chasing after Rydia! I've got to stop him!" Stopping to actually breathe, Edge realized he was ranting like a maniac. Asura's astonished countenance affirmed his loss of self control. Slowing himself he said evenly, "He can't get to her until I have had my chance. If she rejects me then fine, she deserves happiness with someone else. But I need to see her first!"

Asura's face lit into a quirky smile. "Edge, would you really like to see Rydia's 'jerk'?" It was all she could do to keep from laughing.

"Yes." He unsheathed his blade.

"Put that thing away!" commanded the queen. "There is no need for violence. Follow me." She stopped at the entrance to one of the inn's meeting rooms. "Meet Rydia's _admirers_."

"Admirers? What?" He looked in the room and suddenly understood. Sitting around enjoying their tea were his friends. "Oh my…you guys. You wrote the letter to Rydia?"

"That we did, young fellow!" said Cid. "The rest is up to you!"

It was Edge's turn for a quirky smile. He nodded thankful greetings to all of his friends but excused himself before he found himself swept into conversation with the group. Deciding he wanted to freshen up before meeting with Rydia, he approached the innkeeper to rent a room.

"Not a problem sir. One night's stay in a suite will total 600 GP." The inn keeper busily filled out a receipt.

"Six hundred GP!" Edge exploded, "What a rip off!" He acknowledged the charges by signing the receipt anyway. Upon handing the quill and paper back to the inn keeper Edge added, "Sir, you had better hope Rydia forgives me or I am going to shove this money where, well, where you really don't want it!" That being said, he handed over a large pile of coins and turned away to walk to his room.

His friends overhearing this exchange could only laugh. Things were looking up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: 600 GP**

Edge paced nervously in his sparsely furnished room. _I paid 600 GP for this?_ He had questioned when he unlocked the door. Yet, with the amount of walking space he was using, the fact that his room had only a bed, a mirror, and a three-drawer chest was actually a plus! Anxiety, nerves, nausea, excitement, desire, energy, apprehension…there did not seem to be a fitting word for what he felt at the moment—he was a mess of emotion. It was all he could do to contain himself, and pacing the room provided an outlet for his worries.

On a good note, the nervous wreck of a man looked darn fine this evening. He had showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth about four times (he was still battling nasty hangover breath—by his third teeth cleaning his gums were bleeding so badly from the scrub that he vowed never to over-drink again!). His white-blond hair, stylishly messy, remained spiked with the help of some fancy hair gel purchased from the inn's gift shop. An iron sat atop the three-drawer chest, evidence that he had taken time to press his familiar orange cape. He had even put on cologne! It was the first time in a few months that he could remember feeling so clean. Even still, every five minutes it seemed he was checking the underarms of his shirt for dampness or obnoxious odor!

He checked himself out in the mirror once more. After straightening the orange collar of his cape he nodded approvingly at his reflection. "All right Edge," he said aloud, "This is your big moment. You love her so tell her so."

His little pep talk was cut short by a knock on the door. He started at the sound, and feeling a fresh wave of perspiration dampen his underarms, he questioned the effectiveness of his little confidence boosting chat. _Oh well…here goes…_

Cautiously opening the heavy, wooden door Edge found Rosa standing on the other side. Momentary relief flooded his person until she said, "Rydia is here." More perspiration inundated his underarms—and he had no time for another shirt change! "The innkeeper is sending her to your room, so I am going to leave the door slightly open. Good luck!" Rosa squeezed his shoulder, and on impulse reached up to kiss his cheek. Very distracted now, Edge hardly noticed the kiss. He did register a distinct WHOOSH noise as she hurried from the room, though. Without the rustle of Rosa's skirts, the room was silent and very lonely. All that was left was to wait for companionship…to wait for Rydia.

The waiting seemed eternal, though it was really only a few moments later when Edge heard a second tentative knock at the door. He didn't answer—his motor neurons just couldn't seem to respond to the brain's message to move!

"Hello!" Silence.

"Hello?" She tried again, "It's me, Rydia." Nothing.

_Oh well…the door is open. I guess I am supposed to go in._ A gentle push was all it took. Rydia stepped inside.

From his corner vantage point, Edge could see her in the doorway. Taking in the stunning site before him, he felt his breath catch in his throat. _I thought I would never see her again!_ A seeming million responses to her presence flew through his mind—he couldn't decide if he should cry, dance with joy, or run to her and take her into his arms. His body made the final decision—his motor neurons were still locked at a standstill.

She looked radiant. Her hair, once short to accommodate their travels, was noticeably longer. It hung to almost shoulder length in layers, the light green ends flipping out in random but appealing directions. She wore little make up, only a light touch of mascara to bring out her eyes and a gloss to shine her lips. Edge noticed that she was not wearing her typical traveling clothes—she had dressed up for the occasion in a long, fluttering skirt. A light blue sweater complemented the skirt and the curves of her young body quite nicely. Edge's eyes lingered longer than they should have on the swellings of her chest, two particularly nice attributes he had never been able to appreciate under the armor and robes she wore during their travels. Forcing his eyes back to the face he adored, he realized _She's gorgeous!_ His mouth suddenly dried. Whether it was nerves or hormones he wasn't really sure.

She stepped in the room cautiously looking around. "Hello?" She had yet to see him.

Suddenly the door slammed shut causing Rydia to jump at the sound. Equally startled, Edge impulsively reached for his sword. Before either one could move toward the door, a stream of giggles erupted from the hallway. Someone had shut it on purpose. Knowing the culprits, Edge silently stowed his sword back at his belt. Rydia on the other hand was livid. "By Odin's underwear!" she cursed as she kicked at the door. "I swear, someone better open this door before I call Titan's bum down on this inn!" No one opened the door. She continued to alternatively beat on the door and frantically pull at the handle.

"Hey! Let me out!" She again kicked the door solidly and called louder, "Can someone help me? Hello?" Fighting tears of panic, she banged hopelessly on the solid wood.

Finally freed from his anxiety induced body bind, Edge moved out of his corner. "Allow me," sounded his masculine voice.

Rydia immediately calmed at the familiar voice. It was coming from behind her, but she dared not turn around. _Edge?_ She questioned herself. _He's my admirer? No way!_ She knew it had to be him though—she had only been dreaming about him and strange, romantic scenarios like this one for months now. _If he is my "anonymous lover" then he sure did a good job keeping that secret!_

"Oh, my knight in shining armor," she quipped. Encouraged by her good-humored reaction, he moved closer to where she stood at the door. "Or might he be wearing an orange cape?"

He stopped moving, and Rydia felt his presence so strongly that she did not need to turn around to know he was right behind her. She breathed in the comforting scent of his cologne, and in her mind's eye, envisioned his appearance—everything about him looked perfect. Turning around and facing Edge, she tested the accuracy of her mental picture—the real thing was far more satisfying!

Meeting his eyes after her initial once-over, Rydia could feel her body pull toward his. Edge felt the same pressure. He needed to be close to her! Before either one could stop it, their foreheads touched, their lips just millimeters away from the same fate.

It was a short-lived trance. "You wrote the letter!" she accused. "You didn't have the nerve come deal with me in person. It's just like you, Edge to be so damn immature!" She backed away from him only to feel the door behind her. "Anonymous lover my butt! What in Zeromus's name was I thinking coming here?" Turning around, she tried the door again. "Chocobo fudge chips!" she cursed. It was still stuck.

Really, the door was locked. The innkeeper locked it in part to please the group that had arranged this meeting, but also to ensure that the 600 GP remained stowed in his cash register, not his rectum.

Edge reached in and daringly placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Rydia instantly stiffened at the contact. "Rydia, please, hear me out. I did not write that letter."

Dizzy from the electric shocks his touch sent through her, Rydia was not sure she had heard Edge correctly. "What?" To make matters even more confusing, a noisy commotion arose outside the room.

"Hi Rydia!" A chorus of voices greeted her from behind the heavy wooden door. She recognized the voices of her friends and Queen Asura. Comprehension dawned on Rydia's face.

"That is quite enough eavesdropping everyone. Let us return home and give them some peace and quiet." A shuffling of feet outside the door indicated that all had followed Queen Asura's directive.

Now knowing with certainty that she wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon, Rydia angrily pushed past Edge and walked further inside. "You mean, _they_ did this?" Looking for a chair, Rydia found disappointment in the room's furnishings. She had no choice really, and so she sunk exhaustedly into the fluffy pillows adorning the bed. Perhaps it was only the softness of the pillows, but as she leaned into their cushy goodness, Rydia's facial expression lost its harshness. It was replaced by a look of wonder mixed with compassion. "They did this for us?"

Edge nodded. He couldn't speak again quite yet. There was something exciting about the image of Rydia reclining on a bed. Plus, her demeanor had changed almost instantaneously. He just needed a moment to process this shift.

"How did they get you here, Edge? Please don't tell me you ran at the summons of a secret admirer." Picking up a decorative pillow, she covered her face, wanting to hide her scarlet cheeks. Her voice was muffled by pillow fluff as she said, "I am so embarrassed! That is so not like me!"

Bravely Edge approached the bed. He reached out and gently tugged on the pillow until she released it. Her face was still red, but quickly fading to its normal hue.

"No, I know it is not like you. And don't be embarrassed, please! I am so glad you are here." She leaned back on the pillows again, her inquisitive expression telling him she was ready to listen to his story. Being that the bed was the only seat, he carefully sat down on its end, trying not to crowd her. Honesty apparent in his eyes, he spoke out, "I don't know who concocted this plan to get us together, but I know I would not be here if it weren't for Queen Asura. She found my parents in the Land of the Dead and asked them to draw me out of the castle." He recounted the details of his conversation with is parents. "I actually was not happy at all to hear of your secret admirer. You should have seen the speed with which I drew my sword. I was ready to do him in if I got my hands on him!" Rydia caught a sly twinkle in his eye and laughed at his statement. He continued, "It just wasn't fair to think that another man would get a chance to…" His voice trailed off.

Rydia, senses heightened, sat up and scooted toward Edge's seat at the end of the bed. Not knowing exactly how to draw from him what she hoped he would say she settled for holding his hand. "Would get a chance to what?" she asked as his hand closed warmly around her smaller one.

With his free hand he reached up and touched her cheek. Her fair skin was softer than he ever could have imagined. Rydia moved her head back, inviting his caresses. His hand traveled behind her ear, his fingers opened, and he ran them slowly through her hair feeling its silky texture. While bringing his hand back to her cheek, he took a deep breath. Looking into her eyes he said, "It just wasn't fair to think that another man would get a chance to fall in love with you before I could tell you that _I already_ _am_. Rydia, I love you."

There, he'd said it! Somewhere in the back of his mind he heard angels sing a chorus of hallelujahs. A weight lifted from his shoulders, and he said it again. "I love you."

A tear slid down Rydia's cheek. He followed its wet trail with his finger and wiped it away when it reached her chin. She smiled at the gesture and willingly allowed him to steer her chin toward his. The kiss they shared was gentle, a soul-searching kiss, each of them seeking love in the other's heart. Inevitably, the kiss deepened. Months of stifled passion took control and the kiss grew into something powerful, something they both knew they could no longer deny.

Hours later, Rydia awoke in Edge's arms. It was cool outdoors; typical of desert nighttime weather, yet Rydia felt only warmth radiating from Edge's bare skin. She wanted to giggle as she thought about what had just happened between her and Edge. But the moment they had just shared was too special for laughter—it was wonderful, and it deserved wonderful words. Feeling her stir, Edge tightened his arms around her. She snuggled closer to him, breathing deeply the scent of his skin, welcoming his possessiveness. She whispered, "I love you too, Edge." Her breathing slowed as she relaxed, and in moments she fell back into sleep.

Feeling Rydia drift off, Edge smiled contentedly. Suddenly things seemed right, things seemed easy. In the few hours that he and Rydia were together, Edge had forgotten the anguish, pain, and loneliness of the last few months. Instead, he felt happier than he could ever remember. His eyes closed, but before joining Rydia in sleep, his mind recalled an image of the poor innkeeper's face after he was threatened with a GP induced anal blockage. _Not to worry Sir Innkeeper. Your money and your hiney are safe._

Edge had definitely received his 600 GP worth that evening!


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Closure**

Again, the Blue Planet was buzzing with excitement. It was sudden, but the handsome king of Eblan had found his queen. Anyone who was anyone would be attending the wedding ceremony.

Less than a week had passed since Rydia and Edge returned from Kaipo, but somehow Eblan's amazing staff pulled of the shotgun wedding of the century! Castle Eblan came alive that balmy summer evening. Though still damaged in many places from the Redwing's attack, strategically placed lights and streamers drew focus away from disaster and onto the happy event taking place in the courtyard. Guests, resplendent in their wedding attire, smiled honest relaxed smiles, laughed true laughs. The world, finally at peace, rejoiced together, celebrating the end of war and the beginning of a new love.

Edge and Rydia, too, could finally relax and enjoy true smiles and laughter. Both were exhausted…the castle staff, namely the chamberlain and Anya, handled the wedding decorations and food. Queen Asura enlisted the help of the underworld monsters to design and assemble wedding clothes. The poor spider-women were exhausted—in two days they had spun more silk for clothing than most of them would produce in a lifetime! But even with clothing, food, and facilities taken care of, there was still the problem of the guest list. So it was the wedding party and their friends who took care of the invitation process. Pigeon-mail would have been too slow, so the group traveled the world in an airship to hand deliver invitations. It was a grueling process—no one realized how many contacts they had actually made in the world and underworld during their travels! They only just made it home in time for the wedding—in fact both Edge's bachelor party and Rydia's bridal shower took place on board the airship!

By late evening all of the guests had left Eblan except for Cecil, Rosa, Cid, Yang, Yang's wife, Queen Asura, King Leviathan, the chamberlain, Anya, and Edward. They sat around the large banquet table in Eblan's dining hall with the newly married couple. Though slightly drunk and quite tired, the group wasn't ready to let the party die. In an effort to stay awake they settled for some random conversation.

"So Chamberlain," Asura asked, "Just what is your real name?"

Everyone looked up. This was actually an interesting question. "Yes," Edge piped up. "I have known you for my entire life, and I haven't the faintest idea what it is either!" Because just about everyone was rather inebriated, they found this funny. Rydia, a little younger than the rest of the group, and therefore having less exposure to alcohol, was quite beside herself. She laughed so hard that she fell out of her chair. Edge couldn't quite stand up straight and needed Edward's help to pick her up. By that point everyone was laughing so hard that Queen Asura's question was long forgotten, a mystery saved for another time...

Once the laughter quieted, Edge spoke up, "Thank you, my friends, for everything you did for us. Sure it was deceitful, underhanded, somewhat cruel…"

"Ah, shut up, and have some more wine!" shouted Cid. "We did nothing that you two kids didn't deserve. I mean, you got the girl didn't you?"

Everyone laughed. "I am just so happy," said Rydia, "Thank you. I love you all." She glanced at Edge. "Especially you!" She planted a wet, sloppy kiss on his cheek. It was such a touching moment, that all in the room moved a little closer to their loved ones. Yang and his wife reached for each other's hand. Edward gently rubbed the promise ring he still wore, a reminder of the love he shared with Ana. The chamberlain blushed as Anya reached for him under the table, instigating a daring game of "chicken." Rosa looked at Cecil, smiled, and stood up decisively.

"Well, since everyone is so happy, I have something important to share." It was Rosa.

Cecil looked up at her. What news could she have that he didn't already know about? He lived with her for goodness sake!

"Guess what?" Everyone looked up at her expectantly. "Cecil and I are going to have a baby!"

Cecil almost fell through the floor. "Guess the fun's over now man!" teased Yang. The men, except for a confused Chamberlain, roared with laughter. The women, like the chamberlain, having no idea why the men were laughing so hard could only share looks of wonder.

Regaining his composure, Cecil stood, leaned in toward Rosa, and asked softly, "Are we really going to have a child?"

"Yes, honey. We are." Cecil placed his arms around his wife, leaned his cheek against the top of her head, and smiled. Despite all of the jokes, he found he was truly happy at this news. He was to be a father, he would have an heir to Baron, and he was sharing life's most beautiful blessing with a very special woman.

His peaceful, reflective moment ended when Rosa turned abruptly to face him. "I am so excited Cecil, and I am so glad you are happy too. But what is so funny?" questioned Rosa. "Why is everyone laughing?"

She looked so innocent. How could he tell her what the laughter was all about? Besides, the happenings during a bachelor party were meant to stay between men! Sputtering, he responded, "I, uh, I will tell you when you are older." That set the men off again. Rosa rolled her eyes at Rydia. They, too, cracked up at their own private joke.

The party continued long into the night, and it just kept going. That night became morning, which led into night and then back into morning. It continued for the group of friends and lovers everyday of their lives, no matter where they were on the Blue Planet. They had all found happiness, friendship, and love. Who could ask for more?

The End


End file.
